Fight the Twilight
by JediKittehz
Summary: The FBI angents Mulder and Scully go to Forks to investigate a string of bizarre murders. Will they discover the secrets hidden there? What does the Cheif of a local tribe and a rich local family have to do with it? Twilight/X-files Crossover.


**Disclaimer: I dont own X-files and I dont own Twilight :3 **

**Takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn**

**And late mid season seven of the X-files**

* * *

Ch 1: Sometimes I wished I had Stayed Home.

It was early. I doubted most people were even out of bed yet, but here I was, heading out the door for work. I yawned lightly as I got into my car. I looked at myself through the rearview mirror. My firy red hair in a slight dissaray. I sighed and pulled a comb from the glove compartment. My hair was starting to get long again, I'll need to cut it soon. A part of me deep down inside wondered if _He _would even notice if my hair was long. I pushed that thought back to the far reaches of my mind. Not because I didnt want him to notice, it was because it was an impossible idea. Fox Mulder only saw his work.

I sighed and replaced the comb from where I got it. As I started the car and drove down the road, I only half heard the persistant beeping from my carseat. My cellphone yelled at me to answer it. Im not picking it up. He can wait till I get there to tell me what could possably be so important. Stopping at an intersection I looked over at it and sighed, picking it up. Why was I so weak sometimes?

"Scully" I answered curtly, I knew who it was

"Scully, where have you been? It's almost six!" He said in a mocking tone.

"You know Mulder, some of us do actually sleep." The only reason he was there so early meant he had been there all night. One of these days he was going pass out from exhaustion and I'll be standing there saying 'I told you so'.

"Yeah well...." He trailled off. He _had_ been there all night.... "We have a new case, I hope you packed an umbrealla" I rolled my eyes as I pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll be there in a minute im just pulling up." With that I hit the end button on my phone and closed it. I was not eager to find out where we were headed.

I exited the car and grabbed my bag, fishing for my ID badge. It's not like everyone here didnt know who I was. 'That lady who works with "Spooky" Mulder' I flashed the badge at the security personel. I smiled at the tall thick man and he just curtly nodded at me. I guess they dont pay them for their personalities.

As I headed down the long trek to Mulder's office in the basement, I thought about all the things we had been through together. How many years was it? Six...seven? I had lost count. You'd think I was used to this by now. I would walk into his office and he'd have some increable far fetched story (his favorite kind). I'd tell him how impossable it is and give him a reasonable valid explanation. he would ignore me, and we would be off on another goose chase. We'd return with no solid evidance. Skinner will scold us like children and like always we'll be the laughing stock of the beuro.

I knocked on the door and walked in. There he sat, at his desk. His hair ruffled and his tie undone. I shook my head. "Mulder, how long has it been since you slept? I think your appartment might be getting lonely"

He looked up at me with an expression of mock hurt, "You hung up on me, Scully." He stood up and went over to his projector. I wonder why no one ever missed that thing from any other (more important) department. Maybe they where too afraid to come claim it. I laughed inwardly at our sad little office. We're we that creepy? As Mulder motioned for me to move closer to the screen I looked at the dead body on the screen. It had been torn to shreds and was paler than a dead body usually looked. Yes....we were that creepy.

I folded my arms above my chest and waited to hear his explanation of this one. "This body was found in an alleyway in Seatle Washington. It had been torn to shreds and then drained of all it's blood." He clicked the remote and the slide changed. "as was this body" click. "this one" Click "this one, this one and this one" He looked to me, a wide grin on his face...oh he was loving this. "I could show you about 20 more of these Scully, but I think you get the point. The local officials think it's gang related, some kind of initiation thing." He waited for my explantion. Maybe he knew the routine as good as I did.

"Well, it looks alot like the cattle mutaltions we've seen before. However there seems to be no skill to this" I pointed to one of the wounds on the body, "The marks are rough, like the skin was torn. If they had been found in the woods, i'd say they where attacked by some animal." I could have said what I was really thinking. It was a cult, probably using the blood in some ritualistic rite, but Mulder wouldn't hear that. So there was no point in saying it.

Mulder just grinned at me, like I had just said the very thing he wanted to hear, which suprised me. He clicked the slide again, "This one..._was_ found in the woods. It was close to a small town about 140 miles from Seattle. Almost a year before the others. Notice the tracks around the body?"

I leaned in closer to the screen, examining the image. The tracks looked almost like wolf tracks, ".....Too large for a wolf.." I mumbled to myself..."bear maybe?" I turned and looked to Mulder, waiting for his answer.

He shook his head, "No I think you where right when you said wolf, Scully. Though, I dont think it attacked this man. Look at how the tracks circle the body, but dont actually touch it." he made a circular motion with his hand around the screen.

"Of course the animal attacked the body, the marks look like animal bites." I shook my head. He wasnt going to listen. He had already started to put the projector away and make the travel arrangements.

Next thing I knew we where on a plane, heading to the other side of the country. Mulder insisted on getting the window seat, so here I am, sitting praticly in the aisle. "So where are we heading to first, Seattle or...what was the name of that town?"

"Forks..." he didn't even turn to look at me. "Since we'll land in Seattle, we go there and talk with the local PD. Maybe they'll still have one of the bodies that we could examine." By we, he meant me. Joy. Everyone knows I just LOVE digging through dead bodies. Usually finding some form of unidentifiable goo.

"Well..." I held up the little bag of nuts and eyed it. 'warning:contains nuts' How smart of them. Thank GOD they warned me. "After _I_ examine body, we're stopping for the lunch." I gave him a glare, he want looking at me anyway. "_Somone_ rushed me here, so I didnt get a chance to eat this morning"

He didn't answer me. I leaned in close to see why he was ignoring me and shook my head. He had fallen asleep.

* * *

:D I know your probably saying "thats more X-files than Twilight"

but just wait till the next chapter :3


End file.
